User blog:LeoHellstorm/Buddyfight Fanfic: Chapter 1: Buddyfight World's?
Chapter 1: Worlds challange? The summer holiday had just begin for Storm and was walking around town, it was still pretty early so no one was really awake, even all the shops in town were still closed but Storm always liked to go for a walk this early, he always found it so peaceful and calming. "I knew i'd find you out here Storm" said another young boy who was dressed in all Black and had his mouth covered by his jacket, "Oh hey Death, nice of you to join me today" Storm replied with a smile. This was Storm's buddy Purgatroy Knights, Death Sickle Dragon, or Death for short. "So why come out with me today Death? Its not like you ever want to leave this early" Storm said while continuing his walk, and leaving death behind. "Something is different today... i feel a strange pressence... a powerful one" Death quietly replied with. Storm shruged his shoulders and continued walking. After a while Death stood infront of Storm and stopped him in his path. "It's here..." Death stated. "What do you mean Death whats her-" Storm was asked, but had his sentence cut short by another boy walking around the corner. "Oh errrrr hi i just moved here and im a little lost hehheh". Storm eyed up the boy suspiciously and saw something in the boys pocket, something in the shape of a core deck case. "ah i see, sorry but do you mind me asking, whats that in your pocket?". Storm asked. "oh you mean this?" what the boy pulled out was indeed a core deck case and held it out to Storm, and Storm replied only by pulling out his own deck case. The time for words were over the boy was the first to start the battle. "His many forms has a purpose for eveything! Luminize! Jackknife Revalations!" The boys Core deck case quickly changed into a wrist bracer with a hidden blad attached to it and his buddy Jackknife dragon had apperied at his side. It was now Storms turn to luminize his deck. "The cimson blade cuts through the darkness and leads us to order! luminize! Photon Dragons!" Storm's core deck case became a scytheand slammed the pointed end into the ground. Both fighters had luminized their decks and the battle began. ???'s turn Storm: Hand:6 gauge:2 life:10 ???: Hand:6 gauge:2 life:10 "I'll charge and draw!" the boy sent a card from his hand into his guage and drew another from his deck. "Ok Jack lets do this. I buddy call Jackknife dragon to the right!". Jackknife jumped to the boys right hand side, 1 gauge was used and the boy also gained a life from buddy gift. "Not only that but i'll use Jack's skill to evolve him to Jackknife "Aggressor"! " shouted the boy another 2 gauge was taken away as Jacks form changed to have ruby red armor. "Now Jack attack the fighter!" Jack took a swing at Storm and with Storm not have anyway of stopping it, recived 4 points of damage. END OF MOVE Storm's turn Storm: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 6 ???: Hand: 5 gauge:0 life: 11 Storm was speechless he was behind 5 points of damage, and in the first move too, he had to act now. "Draw, then, charge and draw!" Storm looked over his hand for a couple seconds before making his descion "I buddy call to the left Death sickle dragon! to guage was sent tp the drop zone, Storm gained a life and Death moved to Storms left side and was ready at Storms orders. "Then i epuip myself with Dragonblade Dragobrave!" Another card left his gauge as well as a card from his hand, then a huge sword fell into Storms hand. "Now Death attack Jackknife!" Death fired an energy wave from his scythe which hit Jack and destroyed him, however, re-apperied due to his soulguard. "One more time Death!" Death shot another energy wave towards Jack. "I cast blue dragon shield!". The energy wave was redirected to a large, blue, dragon head shaped shield and was apsorbed by the shield and the boys gauge was increased by 1. "Then ill attack Jack myself!" Storm dashed forward and was about to swing at Jack. "I cast wragh of dragon" Jack started to have a golden like arua around him as Storm took his swing, which did nothing to the boy's buddy. END OF MOVE. ???'s turn Storm: Hand:4 gauge:0 life:6 ???: Hand:3 gauge:1 life:11 "I draw, then i charge and draw!" the boy wasted no time think about his move. I call to the left Spike shoulder dragon and i equip myself with Dragonblade DragoBreach!" the boy lost 2 gauge and 1 life point to call a Dragon with spiked armor and a large green and black blade. "Now Jack attack the fighter!" Storm quickly paniced and grabed a card from his hand "I cast blue dragon shield!" Jack was stopped dead in his tracks by Storm counter and a card flew into storm's gauge. "Your not gonna get away that easy, spike shoulder attack the fighter, followed up by me" Spike should ran in and tackled Storm for 3 damage, then the boy followed up by swinging his weapon at him destroying his 3 remaining life points. WINNER: Zaylx. Storm was stunned, he lost within 3 turns and his opponent was still on 10 life. "Wow your really strong, whats your name?" Storm asked excitedly "Just call me Zaylx" he said with a large grin on his face. "Well Zaylx would you please be my team mate for the Buddyfight Worlds Challange?" Storm asked with stars in his eyes "Buddyfight Worlds? whats that?" Zaylx asked. "oh its a challange where teams of 2-4 players fight for the same world each time you win a fight you get one point for your team, but everytime you lose, you lose a point for your team, the teamwith the most points by the end of the 2 weeks are the champion world for example our world would be dragon world and if we won it would be seen as the 'champion world'" Storm explained "ahh i see well count me in!" Zaylx replied while giving Storm the 'thumbs up'. Thanks for reading my first chapter of m buddyfight fanfic and sorry it was so short (im writing this at 3:30am so i hope you understand) if you want to add your own character i will put up another post tomorrow for it. also please give me feed back it really does help. -LHS Category:Blog posts